csofandomcom-20200223-history
Conspiracy
Conspiracy (zs_conspiracy) is the second chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 4 in Counter-Strike Online. Info Story of Gerard when he was moving to meet with his client after he joined the transportation team safely. The client welcomed him frigidly in the laboratory. Goal Survive from anonymous client's secret laboratory and kill Savaging Gluttony. Tips *It is easy to pursue if you follow the indicated mission area in the map. *Press button at the area where shows E in the map to operate the device. *You can destroy the red shining wall through attack and proceed with the game. Background Gerard's retrieve team has successfully reclaimed the research sample from Frozen Terror. And finally, he joined Jim's transportation team. Gerard and Jim recovered damage from repeated battles and rearranged the battle line and started to move to the transaction place to deliver the research sample to a secret client. Countless pain and troubles are waiting for them while they are making their movement in the polar regions. However, they settled themselves down to achieve their own goals. Who is the secret client? What does the client need from it? Finally, they reached at the transaction area and the thing which welcomed them in the place is... Cutscene Gluttony appeared Release date This map was released on: *South Korea: 12 September 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 September 2013. *China/Japan: 25 September 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 16 July 2014. *Indonesia: 3 September 2014. *CSN:Z: 27 June 2015. *Vietnam: 28 October 2015. Transcripts ; Round 1 #''Jim: Finally, we are here! It is not easy to find the laboratory.'' #''Gerard: I never thought the laboratory is in such a remote area. This place is the best place to hide anything.'' #''Jim: Let's pass the sample to the client and leave this place!'' #''Gerard: Fine! Laboratory! Can you hear me?'' #''Gerard: We've brought the 'item' here. We are in front of the laboratory now.'' #''Jim: Why is there no response? Is it a wrong radio frequency?'' #''Gerard: No, this is the correct one. I also don't know why we don't have response from them!'' #''Jim: Hey, client! We are in front of the laboratory now! Open the door!'' #''Jim: The 'item' that you requested is with us now!'' #''???: I want you to leave it here and go...'' #''Jim: What? Hey! How can you treat your guest like this?'' #''???: Okay, be my guest...'' #''Jim: What? Gerard! What is he saying now?'' #''Gerard: Zombies! Countless zombies are coming here!'' #''Jim: How come there are zombies here? Is this your way of welcoming guests?'' #''Gerard: Soldiers, we are having a battle here!'' ; 30 seconds after the battle #''Gerard: Wait! Their movements look different now.'' #''Jim: What do you mean? Try to kill more zombies!'' #''Gerard: They are attacking the 'item'!'' #''Jim: What? Darn it! Kill the zombies that are attacking the 'item' first!'' #''Gerard: Soldiers! Defend the 'item' from the zombie' attack!'' ; 2 minutes after the battle #''Jim: Gerard! This will never end like this.'' #''Gerard: The zombies keep coming in! Jim, call for an air support! We are going out of here.'' #''Jim: Roger.'' #''Jim: Eagle One! Can you hear me? I'm sorry, but please come here again.'' #''What's up?'' #''Jim: We cannot move from this place. We are stuck here.'' #''Okay, we'll be there in 1 minute!'' #''Jim: Okay! Let's buy some time, everyone!'' ; After the helicopter has arrived #''This is Eagle 1. We cannot see the clock clearly due to the snowstorm!'' #''Jim: Err, they cannot make a landing yet. Let's try our best to buy more time before they can make a landing.'' #''Gerard: Watch out!'' ; Helicopter is shot down #''Mayday! Mayday! We cannot control the helicopter! Argh!!'' #''Jim: Eagle One! Eagle One! !'' #''Gerard: Jim, are you okay?'' #''Jim: No choice, but we can't really get out from this place.'' #''Gerard: The outer wall of building collapsed while the helicopter is crashing.'' #''Jim: We can enter there! Let's go!'' #''Jim: Payback time to the client!'' ; Entering the corridor #''Jim: Darn it! It scared me!'' #''Gerard: Lots of infected zombies are here. Watch out while moving!'' ; In front of pipe #''Gerard: We can only crouch to proceed with this path.'' ; Operating the door room #''Jim: The door is not working. Destroy it!'' #''Gerard: I don't think we have enough power to destroy it. The steel door is too strong to destroy.'' #''Jim: Then, explode the door!'' #''Gerard: Fine. Let's plant the bomb in front of the door, everyone.'' #''Jim: It's going to explode. Step back, everyone!'' ; Crane scene #''Jim: Oops... this is a dead end.'' #''Gerard: There is another way to go!'' #''Jim: I think we can operate the crane to climb up there.'' #''Gerard: Fine, let's operate the crane!'' #''Jim: Don't even think to jump down, otherwise, you will die.'' #''Jim: Stop the zombies while crane is operating!'' #''Gerard: Let's move, everyone. We'll climb up there!'' #''Jim: Ah!? What's wrong?'' #''Jim: We're falling down!! Argh!!!'' #''Gerard: Are you guys okay!?'' #''Jim: I think so. By the way, where should I go now?'' #''Gerard: There is a gate but, it's stuck.'' #''Jim: There is some kinds of device. Let's explode it!'' #''Jim: Fine ~ this way!'' #''Jim: I don't like a narrow place like this... Hey! What are you doing at the front?! Move now!'' ; Drain pipe #''Gerard: It's too dark. I think we can light it up.'' #''Jim: We are surrounded by pipe. We should sit down to move!'' ; Zombie dog appeared #''Jim: Whoa, look down! The zombies look strange.'' #''Gerard: Yes, you are right. Their movement is fast and looks dangerous.'' #''Gerard: Be careful and not to fall down, everyone!'' ; Front door #''Gerard: I don't think we can pass through it. We must find a way to turn off the steam.'' #''Gerard: Now, we can move.'' ; Shutter #''Jim: The shutter over seems not working.'' #''Gerard: Let's move to the machine room over there.'' #''Gerard: Now, let's move to the shutter.'' ; Container room #''Jim: Whoa, I don't think we can survive if we fall down there.'' #''Gerard: I think we can operate the container device to pass through here.'' ; Elevator #''Gerard: Operate the elevator!'' #''Jim: We need to wait till the elevator is arriving! Let's do our best, everyone!'' #''Jim: Come on, everyone. Take the elevator! We are going down now!'' #''Gerard: I don't know what will be there at the bottom.'' #''Jim: No matter what I need to see that client's face!'' #''Gerard: Yeah, me too.'' ; Round 2 #''???: I didn't want you to enter inside the dead land.'' #''Jim: Are we still able to contact him? Turn it off!'' #''Gerard: Why is he saying that this place is a dead land? Is it because of him?'' #''Jim: I don't want to think about it. Let's go and catch him first!'' ; 30 seconds after boss fight #''Jim: Darn it! Is the leather very thick? It's not moving!'' #''Gerard: There are some responses from the shining part at the back. Fire the place!'' #''Jim: I can't see from here. We need to climb up!'' ; Skill #''Gerard: Let's move to the place where the gas is coming from! Let's go up now!'' #''Gerard: If you don't want to die, use every bomb that you have now!'' #''Jim: The insect is going to suicide! Stop it not to approach here!'' ; Boss death #''???: You are still alive.'' #''Jim: Darn it, I'll kill him now!'' #''Gerard: Wait a minute, Jim. I've got things to tell you.'' Achievements Family Honor mission Gallery Posters= File:Conspiracy_poster_kr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Conspiracy_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster csol20130923 (3).jpg|China poster csol20130923 (2).jpg|Ditto top_bnr_130925.png|Japan poster File:Conspiracy_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Conspiracy_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster File:Season4_map2.png|CSN:Z poster Loadingbg_zs_conspiracy.png|Loading background Anonymous2 msg.png|Anonymous (Dr. Rex) message 1377218_244949508985985_1304406907_n.jpg|Promotional art |-| Official screenshots= HCss1.jpg HCss3.jpg HCss2.jpg HCss5.jpg HCss4.png FRss3.jpg FRss2.jpg FRss1.jpg FRss4.jpg File:Conspiracy_screenshot_hd.png Start BGM Loop BGM Attack BGM Trivia *BRIC stands from "Biological Research Industry Center". *There are two cinematic scenes. The first one is at the beginning of the game where a helicopter drops a container while the second one is before the players fight the boss. This is also the second map that introduces a cinematic scene after Encounter. *This map introduces a new unknown NPC, who actually is Dr. Rex. He will show his true face in next chapter. *The picture of the unknown NPC does not show up in Singapore/Malaysia version due to missing image file. However, it was fixed in later updates. *There are several containers found in this map with "BRIC" print on it. *There is an area in the map when player crawl in a sewer, down the sewer there are enhanced Venom Guards, Sting Fingers and Heavy Zombies which have a lot of health. The players can choose either go on the safe way or jump down to risk their health. *Conspiracy means a secret plan by a group to do something unlawful or harmful. *The promotion art shows a SAT operative using an M4A1 with an ACOG scope and a grenade launcher attached. *This is the second map where the C4 can be used to against the boss (when it swallows players) after Panic Room. *This map resembles Apprehension chapter from Half-Life. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Defense type maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps